I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to fluid systems, and more particularly to a pool or spa fitting sealing system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to employ a permanently installed inlet or outlet with a pool or spa. It is, of course, necessary to employ some sort of system to seal the inlet or outlet fitting to avoid leakage of water therearound. Several sealing systems are known, and function adequately for their intended purposes. However, their use has entailed some drawbacks. Fittings and systems made substantially of metal have a tendency to damage plastic or rubber pool liners, or fiberglass pool walls. Surface scoring increases the likelihood of a fracture at the scored location. Conventional fitting sealing systems are generally complex in nature, needing several fitting pieces to ensure a positive seal. Other drawbacks are known as well.